


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An alien virus causes the crew to act out their darker impulses. (07/27/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi snuggled closer under the covers. She was so warm, she felt almost like a she was sleeping on a fluffy cloud. She did not open her eyes, wanting to savor this moment as long as possible. _I haven't slept in a bed this big since home._

But something was off. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Something hard was lying across her legs.

Her eyes opened at this thought and waited for her vision to clear. It was dark, so it took a minute. When her eyes focused, the first thing she saw was Porthos wagging his tail at her. She smiled and reached out to pat his head.

"Porthos, how did you get in here?" _Wait a minute. This is not my room._

_Oh my god! No, no, no, no, no._

She slowly rolled over and found Jonathan Archer asleep with his leg draped across her. She leaped out of bed pulling the blanket with her. This rolled the captain right out of his bed. He hit the floor with a THWUMP.

"What the hell..." He muttered and looked across at Hoshi. He stared at her blankly, running his hands through his hair. Then his eyes widened in shock and he said, "Hoshi, what the hell are you doing in here?"

He leaped to his feet, but when he stood he realized he was in his underwear. He turned red and stuttered, "Can you give me a minute, please?"

Hoshi turned her back, still wrapped up in the blanket. She heard him opening a drawer and a few seconds later he spoke. "I'll ask again. Why are you in my quarters?"

"I don't know sir. I could ask the same of you."

He looked at her in confusion and said, "Ensign, these are MY quarters."

Hoshi didn't appear to hear him.

She looked under the blanket and found she too was in her skivvies. "Can I just have some clothes, sir? I would really like to get out of here."

He glanced around the room and said, "Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know." She looked around the room. "But they're not here now, so could you give me something?"

He reached in a drawer and pulled out a Starfleet Academy T-shirt and some black athletic shorts. He tossed them to her and turned his back while she dressed.

"Do you remember how you got in here?"

"No. The only thing I remember is waking up because of something pressing on me."

Archer's eyes widened and it was Hoshi's turn to blush. "It was your _legs_."

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere. There could be something wrong with us." He walked over to his comm and said, "Archer to Phlox."

"Yes, Captain." Phlox answered in his usual cheerful voice.

"I know it's early but I really need you to meet Ensign Sato and myself in Sickbay."

"I'll be waiting."

Jon grabbed a T-shirt for himself and looked back to Hoshi.

"Come on, Hoshi. Let's see if we can figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Jon stuck his head out into the hall, looking both ways. Not seeing anyone, he stepped aside so Hoshi could pass him into the hall. She flattened against the other side of the door, not wanting to touch him. Following her out into the hall, he reached past her, pushing the lift button.

They stood across from each other, both engrossed in an apparently fascinating part of the wall.

Finally the lift door chimed and the doors swished open, revealing a dumbfounded Commander Tucker. Trip had recently assigned himself to the late shift. A crewmember that was in need of guidance was working that shift, so Trip decided to train them himself. This was his last day before returning to regular hours. He had just been thinking how much he hated it when his opinion drastically changed.

"Mornin' Jon. Hoshi," he said after a minute of awkward silence.

They stepped onto the lift with mumbled greetings. Jon stood next to Trip while Hoshi pressed her nose against the door, almost. Jon pushed the deck for Sickbay and they rode in quiet.

Trip, looking at Hoshi's voluminous clothes, realized he had seen Jon wear that outfit when exercising. It took every bit of willpower he possessed to not start smiling.

"So." Trip began but was silenced by one look from Jon.

The doors opened to Sickbay and Hoshi scurried off. Jon stepped off more slowly. Before the doors could shut he said, "Trip, if you could not mention this to anyone right now..."

Trip grinned broadly and said, "You know me, Cap'n. Consider it locked in the vault."

Jon frowned, knowing that Tucker possessed no such thing. The doors swung shut to Trip's laughter.

Jon swore and made his way to Sickbay. Upon arrival he saw Hoshi talking to Dr. Phlox in a low voice. When she looked up at the Captain, her face turned red yet again.

"Ensign Sato has filled me in, Captain. I would like to run tests on both of you, check for any abnormalities. If you could both have a seat we will begin."

Hoshi looked at Jon, waiting to see where he was sitting. It was plain to him that she was planning on being as far away from him as possible. He sighed and sat down on the nearest biobed.

Hoshi sat with her back to him on the bed across from him. The doctor puttered about, making idle conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Alright. These tests will take awhile. I believe it is almost time for your shifts to begin?'

Jon nodded and they left Sickbay. As they got back on the lift they found themselves alone again.

"Captain, I just wanted to say I am sorry," she said.

"Why Hoshi? You didn't do anything wrong." He stepped in front of her so she would have to look at him.

"We are going to find out what happened." He smiled encouragingly and finally she returned it.

The doors opened and Hoshi stepped off. "See you on the Bridge."

The doors closed and he leaned his head back against the wall. "This is going to be a very long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi sat at her console wishing she could concentrate. Her head throbbed from stress, and her eyes felt like lead. She couldn't wait for the shift to be over. She tried to glance nonchalantly back at the Captain but the minute she turned his eyes locked onto hers. She attempted a smile at him but he became engrossed in something on his chair arm's console.

God he hates me. He can't even look at me. Am I that repulsive? I think there would be worse things to wake up to than me. He could've woken up to Malcolm.

She looked over at the armory officer. He looked up at her and she had to contain her own laughter. It ended up coming out as a sort of hiccup.

"Is everything alright, Ensign?" T'Pol asked.

"Fine, thank you," she answered, turning around to face the Sub Commander. She went back to typing at her console.

Jon sat poking at his arm console, bringing up old data that he didn't really need. If I keep staring at her she is going to file charges of sexual harassment. Oh great. I didn't even think of that. I'm the commanding officer of the first Starship and I get accused of harassment. Why is she smiling at Malcolm? Are they dating?

He felt a strong urge to squash the Lieutenant. Reed looked up at him and he gave him an annoyed look. Reed started, which made Jon feel bad. So he smiled instead. Malcolm smiled back hesitantly.

"I am going to be in my ready room. T'Pol, you have the Bridge."

Archer slumped down to his chair in his ready room.

"Phlox to Archer."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Your results are back. I would like to see you and Ensign Sato right away."

"On our way."

He walked back onto the Bridge.

"Hoshi, we'e needed in Sickbay."

She stood and they stepped onto the lift. The doors closed.

"Does anyone else think the last 10 minutes here have been a little odd?" Malcolm asked.

* * *

*

"It seems you and Ensign Sato have contracted questsubarthia. I have never seen the disease in humans. Quite fascinating actually. It affects the neurological pathways. It prevents the mind from controlling its more immediate impulses. Simply put, your subconscious mind acts as your conscious mind. Therefore you act out in ways that your conscious mind customarily will not allow. In your species the subconscious is most active when sleeping. Which might explain why you woke up together." He smiled at them.

Jon and Hoshi looked at each other and then back to the doctor.

"How did we get it?" Jon asked.

"The disease is usually an airborne virus. My guess would be our visit Ruiannian people."

"Why didn't you discover it when we returned?"

"Before it becomes active in the host, it can be virtually undetectable if a patient isn't tested for it specifically. Humans have never been known to contract this virus; I had no reason to suspect it might appear now."

"Why haven't the rest of the away team been affected?"

"Most likely they have simply not exhibited signs yet. I will be calling them all in for tests."

Hoshi asked nervously "Will it hurt us?"

"I do not believe it will; it is generally harmless in most species. I am not certain of what affect it will have on the human brain. I will be keeping an eye on you. "

"You do that." Jon sighed and looked at Hoshi. He watched her for a moment and then said "Thank you Doctor." He walked out of Sickbay. Jumping to her feet Hoshi ran after him. Why I am chasing him?

"Captain, wait."

He stopped and turned back to her.

"It is a little strange, not knowing what you're going to do next, isn't it?" She smiled at him.

He frowned. "Yes, it's not an idea I'm comfortable with." He continued walking down the hall.

Walking beside him Hoshi said, "I don't know why I ended up in your quarters."

He said. "Yeah, that was a little bizarre. But I would've had to have let you in."

"I'm sure it was just a one time thing. Maybe I see you in a paternal role."

Why did I say that?

Archer frowned. "Yes, that must be it." He started toward the lift again.

She sees me as a father. When is this day going to end?

"I guess we should get back to work." He finally said.

She followed him back to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

When they stepped back on the Bridge Jon made an announcement to the senior staff about the disease. He didn't mention his nighttime visit from Hoshi and no one asked how he had come to realize he had a disease.

After the meeting he sat down in his ready room to read his daily report from Lt. Reed on how the weapons needed to be increased. He had to smile over that.

His door chime rang and Trip entered to find him grinning. Trip smiled mischievously and sat down across from him.

Jon's smile immediately turned to a scowl.

"What's the matter, you and your lil' lady have a fight?" Trip continued to smile.

"If you are referring to Ensign Sato as my 'lil' lady' you are mistaken. It was simply the illness that brought her to my quarters. There is nothing going on between us."

"Oh, my mistake. Guess I just thought this disease made you act out your subconscious desires." He tapped his finger against his nose and nodded.

Jon looked at his friend and finally smiled. "Alright, Trip. You made your point. Now isn't there a warp report you still owe me?"

Trip stood and said, "Consider it done, sir." Then he left, leaving behind a Captain with way too much to wonder about.

* * *

Later that evening Archer sat down to dinner with Trip and T'Pol as usual. They ate while Trip and Archer kept up there usual banter. About halfway through the meal there was a lull in the conversation. This was fine with Archer who needed some quiet for his thoughts.

SPLAT.

Archer looked up to find T'Pol covered in mashed potatoes. Trip was holding the spoon with a perplexed look on his face.

"What the hell? Trip, what's the matter with you? She is your superior officer!" Archer jumped up to bring more napkins to T'Pol.

T'pol stood briskly and reached for the offered napkins.

"Cap'n, I have no idea why I did that. T'Pol, I am so sorry."

"Captain, I believe Mr. Tucker has been affected by the disease. I would recommend that he go to see Dr. Phlox to be tested." She looked at Tucker "As soon as possible."

Trip stood and backed toward the door. "Absolutely. On my way." He scurried out the door without a word.

"OK. This could be a problem." Archer said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hoshi stretched glad to be back in her own bed. She rolled out of bed and picked up her robe. She couldn't help but get a butterfly like feeling in her stomach at the thought of seeing the Captain. All last night, she had dreamed of him showing up at the door in his skivvies. _Not that he needs to know that_.

She showered and put her robe back on, wrapping the towel around her hair. She walked back out into the bedroom and gasped. Jon was on the top bunk, fast asleep. She started to wake him but stopped. _He looks so peaceful_.

Walking over to the bunk she watched him sleep. His hair was tousled, and he had a slight smile on his face. Hoshi grinned in response. _OK. Have to do it._

Reaching up she stroked the hair off his face. When she brought her hand down she found green eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning. Again." Jon awoke with a slight headache.

"Good morning, Captain." She reached up, touching the towel on her head in a self-conscious gesture.

"Hoshi, I really think that if we keep meeting like this, you are going to have to call me Jon."

Hoshi laughed. He sat up and put his feet over the end of the bed.

"I suppose I should head back to my quarters. Porthos is probably very upset with me right now."

Hoshi pulled the towel off her head, letting her hair fall loose. Jon stopped talking and walked toward her. He watched her eyes for a moment. Hoshi could feel her heart slamming in her chest. He leaned into her, stopping with his lips just short of hers. Then suddenly he leaned back and said, "Maybe I could borrow my clothes back."

Hoshi, who had not quite left the moment yet, said, "What? Oh yes. I almost forgot."

Jon took them back and slid on the shorts.

_Oh wow. They smell like her._

__He started to speak but was stopped when Hoshi's comm beeped.

"Tucker to Sato."

"Yes, Commander?" she asked trying to not sound guilty of anything.

"Umm, Hoshi, I don't mean to be rude, but is the Cap'n there?"

Hoshi's face flamed.

"Yes. I'm here Trip." Jon answered, trying not to swear.

"There seems to be a problem, sir. You and Hoshi need to come down to Sickbay as soon as possible. We need to talk."

"Alright then. We'll meet you in 10 minutes. Archer out."


	6. Chapter 6

Archer entered Sickbay wearily. The way this week was going he was not sure he wanted to know what was going on. He could see that Phlox, Trip, and Reed were behind the curtain staring at whoever occupied the beds.

Archer stepped forward and pulled back the curtain. He started to speak but stopped when he recognized the forms on the bed.

"What the hell?" he asked stepping forward.

Travis lay on the bed unconscious. His face was swollen and bloodied and his breathing was shallow. There were machines surrounding him, making beeping noises and giving out readings that Archer didn't understand. Nearby, Crewman Sanchez lay in a similar condition.

Archer's heart contracted painfully.

"What the hell happened to them?" Archer said turning back to the three men.

They shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer."

"We don't know exactly, Cap'n. I found them this way, laying outside in the corridor." Trip said stepping forward. He placed a hand on Travis' shoulder.

"What? You _found_ them?" Jon stepped grimly toward Malcolm. "You're the only damned security we have around here. You want to tell me what is going on?"

Reed glared defiantly at him. "They were apparently attacked around 0330 hours. The attacker or attackers were rather large, from what I can see. Whoever it was took out the security cameras before they attacked."

Dr. Phlox spoke. "Captain, Ensign Mayweather and Crewman Sanchez had recently been diagnosed with the ailment. In fact everyone I have tested so far, except for T'Pol and myself, has tested positive."

He picked up a PADD and handed it to Archer. "This is a rapidly advancing epidemic. What I originally thought was something harmless has progressed in a disturbing direction. The disease appears to have altered in human chemistry. It now induces hormones experienced during anger or fearâ€”causing extreme aggression. It seems to be affecting the waking mind as well. I believe the condition will continue to expand until it causes all of you to lose your hold on reality. "

Archer stood silent for a minute, watching Travis. Looking back at Phlox, he said, "How long do I have until I will no longer be able to handle command?"

Phlox sighed and said "Not long. Perhaps a week."

Trip spoke "Then I guess we better find a cure, huh doc?"

* * *

Malcolm made his way back to the armory thinking about the Captain and Hoshi.

_What an odd pair they make._

__Standing behind a console, he brought up the schematics he has been working on earlier. He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps and saw Trip heading toward him with a bag.

Trip said, "What do ya want me to do with these?" He gestured toward the bag.

Malcolm shrugged indifferently and nodded his head toward an airlock.

"Put them out there." He went back to his console.

Trip walked over pulling out two shirts covered in dried blood. He grimaced as he looked at them and mumbled, "Fuckin' Travis. Bleeds like a stuck pig." He shoved the offensive material out the airlock.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Jon's door chime rang.

He stood and opened the door. He found a very tense Hoshi standing outside. "Come in." He watched her pass, feeling suddenly uneasy being alone with her.

She walked past him into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Everything OK?"

"No, I just heard about Travis."

Jon walked over and sat down, wrapping an arm around her.

Opening her eyes, she watched him warily. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You can always come to me, Hoshi." He pulled her against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hoshi pushed away and stood, beginning to pace as he had.

"I hate this. I am scared to be alone, yet I am scared to be with anyone else." She stopped pacing and turned back to Jon. "Except you. Something tells me I don't have to be afraid of you."

Jon walked over, grabbing her shoulders. "I need you to promise me something."

Hoshi nodded.

"I need you to stay near me. I don't want you out of my sight." Jon's hold on her tightened.

"What? Why?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know. I just need to know that you are safe. This disease has affected us all. I don't trust anyone with your safety but me. OK?"

"Jon, what is happening?"

Jon pulled her in tight for a hug.

"Go get your stuff. Whatever you need for tonight. You are staying here tonight. Like I said you are not leaving my sight."

Hoshi jerked back in indignation. "I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

She turned to leave but Jon's hand slammed on the lock. She wheeled around in surprise.

"Don't test me tonight." His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them.

Then suddenly his shoulders slumped. "Please, Hoshi. This one favor."

Hoshi nodded her consent guardedly and started to walk out the door.

"Hold on. I'll walk you."

"What? You're kidding, right?" She asked.

Jon ignored her and pressed the door for the lift.

"So, you normally sleep with as many teddy bears as I saw this morning?"

Hoshi ignored the Captain and tried to think of way out of the situation.

The lift arrived carrying them to her deck and she opened the door, stepping inside. She gathered up a small bag of necessities and turned to leave locking the door behind her. Jon reached for her bag but she smacked his hand away hanging it on the opposite side of her body. When they arrived back at his quarters she tossed the bag down and spat, "I am going for a walk, alone." She stomped out.

"Ok. You've got ten minutes. Then I come and get you." He turned and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

*

Trip rang Malcolm's door chime with a sick feeling in his stomach. When the door opened, he found a tormented Malcolm.

"Yes?" He asked. His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled.

"Can I come in for a minute? I really need to talk about...ya know..." He stood there shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Malcolm stepped aside, letting him in. Trip walked over sitting down in a chair. There was an open bottle of Guinness with several more empty ones near it.

"Ya got another one of those?" Trip asked.

Silently Malcolm went to his cabinet, opening one and handing it to Trip.

"You drink these warm?" Trip asked incredulously.

Malcolm sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about, Commander?" He asked.

"What happened with Travis and Sanchez. I can't stand what we did, Malcolm." Trip took a swig of the warm drink, wincing.

"It was in self defense, sir. If Travis hadn't challenged us to that ridiculous match, we wouldn't have let it go as far as we did. And when they went crazy swinging those metal pipes at us, I lost control."

"How are yer ribs?" Trip asked.

"They've been better. I would have liked to have Phlox look at them but..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm scared out of my wits to tell em' though. God, I can't think straight. One minute I'm throwin' my mashed potatoes at T'Pol, the next I'm in a fight with Crewman Sanchez. Then I'm scared shitless, running around hiding from my problems."

Malcolm sat quietly watching Trip. "You threw your mashed potatoes at T"Pol?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hoshi paced back and forth in front of the Captain's room.

I cannot believe this is happening. Not that I really know what is happening..

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Jon in his drawstring sweats and shirtless.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He was towel drying his hair, watching her.

"I don't actually know."

"You're not here so I can ravish you. I just have a bad feeling, and need to look after you." He stepped back allowing her to move past him.

"Why do you need to protect me? There are several other women on the ship you know. Should I call them and tell them our great captain has deemed us in need of safekeeping? Maybe I could just say, 'Hey pajama party in the Captains quarters, bring a phaser'." She flung her hands about, emphasizing each word.

Jon walked to his closet, opening the door and hurling the towel inside.

"I don't know exactly. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am not exactly in control of my emotions. All I know is I need to protect you. You are all I think about." He stalked toward her backing her into the wall. " I wake up, I think about you. I go to sleep, I think about you. I dream all night about YOU."

He looked down. Their breath was coming fast. Her cheeks were flushed. He leaned into her, laying his forehead against hers.

"Hoshi, I'm the Captain." He whispered so quietly that she almost didn't understand him.

"I know who you are, Jon. What I don't understand is what I am to you." She started to continue but was stopped by Jon's lips against her.

He mumbled, "Open your mouth."

His tongue swept in, dueling with hers. She moaned and leaned into him, allowing him to press his hands into her back, pulling her even closer. He reached for the zipper on her uniform pulling it down, slowly.

Beep.

"Shit." He reached over smacking the comm.

"What?" He barked into it.

"I am sorry to disturb you Captain, but Ensign Mayweather has regained consciousness. He did not wake up in a good mood. Just wanted to let you know. Phlox out."

Hoshi started to pull back away from Jon, but he held on to her. Leaning in he pressed his mouth right above the top of her ear. Using his teeth, he tugged on her earlobe causing her to gasp in surprise.

"We are nowhere near being done here, Hoshi." Then he zipped her uniform, grabbed a shirt he had laid out, and said, "Let's go see Travis." Taking her hand, he pulled her out the door and into the hall.

* * *

On the way to Sickbay, shouting they heard down the hall stopped them. Jon shoved Hoshi behind his back and they ducked into a corridor. Sticking his head around the corner, Jon was annoyed to see two crewmen punching each other senseless. When one successfully knocked the other unconscious, he grabbed Hoshi's hand, pulling her down the corridor again. As they started to pass the Crewman who had won, he stepped out in front of them, blocking their path.

Jon growled and shoved him on top of his fighting partner. He pulled Hoshi along, gripping her hand tightly in his.

When they arrived in Sickbay, the disarray of the room amazed them. There were trays spilled everywhere, broken glass on the floor, and an overturned biobed. Dr.Phlox stood over a restrained Ensign Mayweather.

Travis was trying in vain to get off the table. Dr. Phlox grabbed a hyposray and injected him, forcing Travis to sleep.

Phlox stepped back, leaning against a counter for support. He had a small cut above his eye and seemed to be at a loss for words. He looked over at Archer and Hoshi, noticing for the first time the Captain's grip on the Ensign.

"Hello, Captain. Hoshi." He watched them carefully for any violent signs.

"Have you found a cure for this crap yet?" Archer asked, frowning.

"No, but Sub-Commander T'Pol is helping me and we seem to be getting closer." Hoshi snorted at hearing the name T'Pol. Phlox moved slowly toward the Captain. He tried to get a look at Hoshi to make sure she was safe but was stopped when Archer shoved her behind him. In annoyance, Hoshi pushed back, causing Jon to stumble forward.

"Alright, we're leaving." Jon moved toward the door.

"Find the damned cure, Doctor." He pressed the door panel and walked out leaving Hoshi behind.

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the Captain's shout.

"Now, Hoshi." She swore and walked out the door. As she went down the hall, Phlox could hear her berating the captain. "I don't know who you think you are but..."

"That was very interesting." The doctor walked back over to Travis to examine him.


	9. Chapter 9

Malcolm was walking around the ship, trying to take his mind off his troubles.

He couldn't get the image of Travis laying on the biobed out of his mind. He knew when he was hitting him that he had won the fight, yet couldn't stop himself. His head and ribs were throbbing. He has just been down to Sickbay to check on Travis' condition and was nearly sick with relief at finding that he had woken. The elation he had felt was quickly overwhelmed by the need to flee.

"I am not a coward." He repeated over and over.

"That's it. I can't take this." He wheeled around, ready to turn himself in, when he was stopped by Trip.

"I was looking for you. They said Travis woke up and Crewman Sanchez will too eventually." Trip gave a halfhearted grin.

Malcolm did not return the smile.

"Trip, we need to admit what we did. I can't live with myself. I am going to the Captain and turning us both in." He moved to step around Trip but was caught by his hand on his chest.

"You can't do that, Malcolm." Malcolm looked into his eyes. They were large and dilated.

"If you tell, we'll lose our posts." His voice had real fear in it.

"There is no choice, Commander. We will just have to suffer the consequences."

Trip grabbed his arm, holding him where he was.

"Take your hand off my arm." Malcolm's voice was almost a snarl.

"You ain't going nowhere, 'less I say so, Lieutenant." Trip emphasized his rank.

Malcolm swung, knocking him to the ground. Trip leapt to his feet and hit Malcolm in the stomach causing him to double over.

Before Malcolm could straighten up, Trip hit the floor. Looking up, Malcolm saw T'Pol removing her hand from Trip's shoulder as he fell. She raised a phaser and pointed it at him. "Perhaps we should take Commander Tucker to Sickbay."

Malcolm, watching the phaser, said, "Yes. I think that would be best."

**

Dr. Phlox eyes widened when he saw T'Pol walk in the door with a phaser pointed at Lieutenant Reed. Another surprise was Reed carrying Trip over his shoulder. Walking over, he laid him down on the nearest empty biobed.

T'Pol kept the weapon trained on Malcolm. He warily sat down in a seat near Trip. "Doctor, is the cure almost ready?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Malcolm.

"I was just preparing to wake Ensign Mayweather. I have already injected him. We will see how well it works when he wakes."

Phlox reached over, picking up a hypospray. He pressed it into Travis' neck and waited. Slowly Travis' eyes opened and he blinked repeatedly.

"Doc, what's going on?" he asked, trying to sit up. He stopped, realizing he was restrained. Suddenly Travis eyes widened.

"Oh, wow. Doctor Phlox, I am so sorry. I have no idea why I behaved that way."

Looking over he saw a sheepish Malcolm, an unconscious Trip, and a gun pointed at both by T'Pol.

"Umm, hello, Ensign." Malcolm's face paled considerably.

"Sir." Travis cast his eyes down, trying to avoid his gaze. Dr. Phlox lifted his restraints.

"I believe the Ensign is feeling better, Doctor. Perhaps you should inject the rest of the crew." T'Pol said.

The doctor nodded and picked up the hypospray, injecting Trip and Malcolm.

T'Pol lowered her weapon.

"Perhaps it is best that we have forgotten most of what happened during the illness."

She looked between Malcolm and Travis meaningfully.

"Yes. That is a small blessing, Subcommander." Malcolm tried to smile and patted Trip who was just beginning to wake.

"I will remind Commander Tucker of our...amnesia," Malcolm said.

Trip opened his eyes and locked them onto T'Pol.

"Did you just pinch me?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoshi sat on the bed watching Jon pace back and forth. Porthos, sensing a change in his master whimpered quietly. When the com beeped, Jon and Hoshi jumped, taken by surprise.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Jon glanced at Hoshi and answered, "Yes?"

"We have found a cure for the illness. It would be wise for you and Ensign Sato to report to Sickbay for treatment."

Jon's eyes widened and he answered, "Of course, Subcommander. We will be there shortly. Archer out."

He looked back at Hoshi.

"We're leaving," he said.

"What? Where?" she asked in surprise.

"There is something going on. I can feel it. We need to get off this ship and get a message back to Starfleet," he said, snatching a bag and throwing things in.

"I am not leaving this ship. If they have the cure then we need to get treatment. My head is killing me, and I can't keep my thoughts in order," Hoshi said, grabbing his arm.

"We really don't need to go through this again, do we?" Jon walked over, standing in front of her.

"I said I am not leaving, Jon." She stood with her feet braced apart, obviously prepared for battle.

Jon threw his bag over his shoulder and said, "OK. I guess we are going to do this again."

He walked over, leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Are you listening at all? I just said..."

Jon cut her off in mid sentence by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

She screamed, "Jonathan Archer, put me down this minute!"

He walked out opening the door and walking to the lift pressing the deck for Shuttlebay One. When they reached the bay, he sat her down. Walking over, he opened the door and set his bag inside. Hoshi, seeing him distracted, started to run for the door but was stopped by his voice.

"Hoshi, don't you trust me?"

She turned back toward him and sighed.

Suddenly the doors to the Shuttlebay opened, revealing T'Pol and Dr. Phlox.

T'Pol pointed a phaser at Jon.

"Captain, you are not well. Dr. Phlox would like to administer the cure now."

Jon reached out his hand toward Hoshi. She ran around him, standing behind him.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said. Unexpectedly he charged T'Pol.

 

Then there was only darkness.


	11. Epilogue

Jon sat down to dinner with T'Pol and Trip as usual. It had been a stressful week, and he was glad for the company.

He and T'Pol chose not to discuss her shooting him. It had only been a stun, but it was understood that it was necessary. Trip thought this to be very funny so long as no one brought up his own behavior. If they did, he would frown and sulk quietly.

When dinner was finished, Jon stretched and said his goodnights. He walked back to his own quarters, glad to have the rest of the evening to relax.

* * *

Hoshi had been working on the Redsai language for two days, trying to hurry for T'Pol. She generally worked very hard at avoiding the Vulcan recently, but only out of guilt.

Guilt seemed to be running rampant on the Enterprise lately. At almost every meal Malcolm and Trip would make sure that Travis and Sanchez had whatever they wanted, even if it meant pulling rank on someone to win it. Hoshi was pretty sure that usually wasn't allowed, but no one questioned it.

The bridge had started to come back to normal. At first, there was almost complete silence. But with everyone working to get things back to normal, it was improving.

Standing up, she yawned, realizing how late it was. Time for bed.

* * *

Trip glanced at his clock after working out and decided to pay Jon a visit. He knew that it was too early for the Captain to be in bed, and he was hoping Jon would maybe drink a beer and talk.

He rang the door chime, and waited.

There was a loud noise, followed by muffled voices.

_Now who the hell could that be?_

After a minute of silence the door swung open to reveal Jon in his underwear, looking very ruffled and breathing hard.

"Hey, Trip. What do you need?" he asked.

Looking at him quizzically, Trip replied "Nothin'. Just wanted to see what you were up to." He looked past Jon into the room, not seeing anything but a disturbed bed.

He quickly stepped around Jon before he could stop him and tried to do an inspection of the room.

"Umm, Trip, I am pretty tired. Is this anything that could wait until tomorrow?" Jon shifted around nervously.

"Yeah. Sure, Cap'n." Trip smiled evilly and started to walk toward the door. As he stepped past the bathroom, he pushed the button to open it.

"Trip!" Jon said.

The door opened to expose a very embarrassed Hoshi wrapped up in a sheet.

"Evenin' Hoshi." Trip said.

"Hello Commander." Hoshi's face burned as she said it.

"OK. That's it. Get out." Jon pushed his friend lightly toward the door.

Before Trip left, he smiled, saying "Just remember Cap'n, it's in the old vault."

Jon reached over and closed the door in his face.

Looking over at Hoshi, Jon said, "He is a pain in the ass."

Hoshi giggled and dropped the sheet.

"I can think of other things I would rather be doing than talking about Trip." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we could talk about the first thing that pops up." Jon answered, pulling her toward him smiling.

Hoshi burst into laughter as they fell on the bed.


End file.
